SBK CHRONICLES: The New Kid
by Diastrous
Summary: How did Slash ever start snowboarding?  When did he meet Jam?  And when did the rivalry start between him and friends?  Find out by clicking this title! Author Note: This is my first story.  Don't flame! R & R Updates: Final chapter up, sequel coming soon
1. Slash and his Old Life

SBK Chronicles

This is Diastrous, a big fan of SBK. This would be my first fanfic going online. This is basically my take of Slash and the gang, their adventures, their pranks, and their snowboarding skills! I do plan on making sequels. This is before Slash started to snowboard. Before Slash and Jam were best friends, before Slash saw Nancy, and before the ninja appeared. R & R please.

Oh yes! MY fan SBK charrie will disclaim.

Mark: why do I get the boring name? Anyways, no character in here belongs to Diastrous. Only his take of what happened to Slash before Snowboards.

------------

Chapter 1

Slash and his old life

_Snore, snore, snore, snore. _A boy with black spiky hair was snuggled into a football quilted bed. Hockey posters were on the walls, and a basketball was at the foot of the bed. This was the bedroom of a boy named Slash, an ignorant, not too smart, and a slack off jock that enjoys many sports. The room was messy with clothes and junk. "Good morning Snow Town residents! Do you know why it's good? Because the new snowboard 3-." Slash quickly turned it off. He hated snowboards; in fact, he hated anything that went faster than running speed. He tiredly got his book bag and carried a book. On the spine of the book said, "Property of Snow Town School for Gifted." Slash's parents were not rich, but they had a good amount of money to get Slash a good education. Problem with Slash though was, after 2nd grade started, his grades started to fall after the first few days of touching a basket ball. What is worse though is that he began causing trouble in half way through grade 2. Slash did pranks from whoopee cushions to putting the principal's underwear on the flag pole; while he is still attached to it. Slash kept doing these and other classic pranks with no regret. Until today.

Slash walked in the school with a blue, yellow, and red scarf around his neck while wearing a black shirt with black pants. His black and white shoes sparkled from being shined. Today was a big basketball game. He wanted to look his best. He just smiled and waved as girls looked at him in awe, he hi fived several friends and headed for his locker. He got his books for math and headed off.

Surprisingly that the classes were like college in this school. The classes were bleak, the rooms were freezing, and the teachers were strict and did not help others struggling. Slash, again was sleeping, dreaming about how cool it would be to be in the Basketball series in the Snow cities. But, a surprising scream came from the teacher. "Slash Kamei! You are wanted in the main office." The teacher saw Slash's hesitation and quickly followed up with, "Immediately!" Slash got up and walked towards the door. Slash snickered at the teacher. The office, what could be so bad this time? If he only knew.

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here Slash." The principal said. There were so many 'Do a great job!' or 'Do your best!' posters all over the room Slash just nodded trying to count them all. "Well, I and the rest of the staff here at the Gifted School were looking at some of your grades, suspensions and so forth. And this is your last chance to-"

"97." Slash blurted out. The principal's face turned from mad to confused.

"97?"

Slash then replied back "Yeah, 97 posters in your room saying the exact same thing. Listen Prince, don't you think you should re-decorate?" The principal then filled out a form at the speed of light.

"Slash, I gave you one last chance, and you threw it away in 5 seconds. YOU, FROM NOW ON ARE EXPELLED FROM THE SNOW TOWN SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED! Is that clear?!?" The principal glared at Slash.

The only thing he could think to say was, "Did you ever consider anger management class?"

-----------------

AND THUS! The series is born! Slash is still a trouble maker. I promise Jam at least in the next chapter. Slash is a little out of character, but he will get more bratty in his new school. OH! I said too much! Again, R & R!!!


	2. A Jam Session

Here we are once more, Jam is in this one. This how they met in my vision. ENJOY!

Slash: Diastrous does not own anything in this fanfic except this unique idea (that I call stupid).

Diastrous: Hey! Stick to the disclaimer!

Chapter 2

A Jam Session

Slash grumbled as he listened to his mom yell at him. "You did many things! The whoopee cushion incident! The beans situation, and who can forget your little mishap with the flag pole!" Slash just sat there looking out the window, he was wondering how his basketball team was doing without him. "Now Slash Kamei, you are no putting me through a lot! I now have to find a new school for you to join!" Slash just breathed in and out. It was not his fault, it just wasn't.

The next morning, Slash expected to sleep in. Again, he doesn't know what's in store. "SLASH!" Slash jumped off his bed and on the floor ending in a big thump.

"What is it mom?" He called back down.

"You're going to school still! The bus is arriving here at 7:00 am! So get out of bed this minute!" His mom yelled back. Slash again grumbled; going from one school to the next. He just couldn't wait for another boring school.

Slash was in the same clothes as yesterday, he didn't bother shining his shoes either. For all he knew, this could be another school that has mean teachers, horrible food, and bathrooms that smelled like poop all the time. Slash waited for the bus with his bag lying on the floor next to him. When the bus came, he breathed in and out again like he always does, and walked on the bus.

He quickly sat down at an available empty seat. He just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen. They stopped at one more house, and a boy with white clothes and blue stripes got on the bus. He quickly sat down a seat behind Slash. The boy reached over the seat and poked Slash. The boy who poked him whispered, "Hey new kid."

Slash turned around as replied back, "What do you want?'

"I just want to say hi and welcome you here." The boy said.

"That is very nice of you," Slash said, "Why won't you sit here?"

"Great idea!" The boy quickly changed seats. "By the way, names Jam Kuehnemund."

"Slash Kamei, I think we should both be friends."

"Hey! I think so too!" Both of them patted each other on the back. As they sat and waited until they got to school.

-----------------

Many will think my portray of the characters is a little off. Also I know that this chapter is a bit short. I also know that this may cut in some of the original facts like, Tommy and Slash being best friends since the beginning and other information. The next chapters should clear many things up. Also, Slash will soon touch his very own snowboard. R& R as always.


	3. Rivals, Friends, and Linda

You all know the drill. The title explains itself.

Linda: All characters belong to their respective groups. Diastrous only owns this idea.

Chapter 3

Rivals, Friends, and Linda

Slash had to go to the office to get his schedule. His first class, was gym, next, math, science, social studies, and last was lunch. Odd schedule, but it worked with him. Slash then got to gym. Slash saw Jam in his class. Before he was going to walk over, he got kicked. Slash growled but didn't see the kid who kicked him. He just shrugged it off. He walked up to Jam. He laughed to himself seeing his back, he then said "Hey Jam!"

Jam jumped at the sound of Slash, he then turned around and smiled friendly, "Hey dude! What's up?"

Slash shrugged, "Nothing much, but people have been kicking me for a while"

Jam then had a confused look, "Yeah, me too."

"Hey Jam!" A piercing voice entered the air. "So Jam, who's your two new friends?" Behind Jam appeared a girl with a pointed nose and long brown hair called over to Jam.

Jam turned around and got more confused. "Two new friends?"

"Yeah," The girl said, "The friend on your back!" Linda then began laughing, kicking Jam in the butt.

Jam then found the sign on his back. It said 'Kick Me' "What the? Who put this here!?!" Slash then looked on his back, who put that there indeed! But Slash just forgot it as soon as he remembered the girl. "Hey Jam! Who's the girl?" Slash asked Jam.

Jam took off the sign and replied quietly. "That's Linda, a snobby rich girl who thinks she can do anything she wants!" Slash saw the girl, she didn't seem too bad. Maybe he can become friends. Slash then took the risk ignoring Jam and walked up to Linda. "Hi! My name is Slash! I'm new student! Would you like to be friends?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "Why would why I want to hang with a low life like you?"

Slash then growled at her. "Excuse me? At least I don't have a pencil nose!' The kids around the two started to laugh so loud. Including Jam who was on the floor laughing losing his breath. Linda just blinked, stunned. "Are you even sure that's a nose? Hey! Can I borrow that pencil when you're done? I forgot mine at home!" Everyone was now on the floor. Except the teacher who just entered the room. "What's all the fuss about?"

Linda now glared at Slash. She took her hand, made it into a fist, and Slash screamed in pain next.

------------

Next class period, Slash got an ice pack, and said bye to Jam and ran from Linda as fast as possible. Math was next, Slash saw on his schdeule. He quickly got to the room where math was and took a seat.

5 minutes later, the teacher banged the desk with her ruler to stop all classroom noise. She then began to speak when it died down. "Class! Today! We have a new student! Please stand up new student!" Slash stood up in front of the class. Everyone was just looking at him odd. "This is Slash Kamei! Why won't you tell us about yourself Slash?"

Slash just stood there for what seemed like 5 years to him untill he spoke. "Well, I'm a boy," The class laughed at this comment, the teacher even giggled. Slash smiled, then continued, "I like basketball, I am really atheletic, I am new here, and my best friend would be, Jam who I just met today." Slash noticed a boy and girl in the back who flinched at this. One was wearing a green jacket, green beanie and green sweat pants. Slash's first initial thought was, 'BOY! HE'S FAT!!!' Then the girl caught his attention, she was wearing pink bunny airs with pink overalls and a blue shirt underneath the overalls. She also had a heart on her cheek. She then noticed Slash was looking at her then blushed. Slash quickly looked the other way, no seemed to notice this.

"Thank you," The teacher said. She then asked, "What is your name?"

"Slash Kamei." He said. The teacher dismissed him into a seat up front. Slash took his seat and began to pay attention.

The next classes all went the same way, but no one interested him in those classes. Then finnally, lunch came. Slash looked around for Jam, he then saw him waving him over to his table. Slash then ran over there seeing the fat boy, Linda, Jam, and the bunny girl. Slash gulped as he saw Linda, but she was just looking out the window. Jam smiled as Slash sat down. "So dude, wanna hang out after school on the slopes?" Slash was taken back, slopes?

"Ummm, I don't ski," Slash replied.

"Not sking! Snowboarding!" Jam said punching him on the shoulder.

OH no! Even worse! "I sorta, don't, snowboard."

Everyone at the table, and people who overheard stopped doing what they were doing. Jam then inched over to Slash and said, "You gotta try it man!"

"I don't know..." Slash scratched his head.

"Of course he won't snowboard! He's too much of a wuss!" A voice broke the silence. Slash already knew who it was. Linda snickered at Slash. Slash smiled mischeivously. "Is that so little girl?" Slash smiled, "I bet you can't snowboard!" Big mistake. Linda laughed hard, so did some other girls around her. "Then why don't we race? Since we are both equally matched." Before Jam could warn him, Slash quickly accepted. The green kid, the bunny girl, and Jam all sighed, what a big mistake.


	4. Slash vs Linda

Whoops! People who noticed the repeating of Slash's name, I'm sorry, I was tired late at night when I finished the story. Anyways, here's the 4th chapter.

Disclaimer: All courses and characters belong to Altus and that other company I can't remember. The idea belongs to me.

------

Chapter 4

Slash vs. Linda

Slash gasped for air. "I can't breathe!"

Jam sighed, "We are not even on the air lift yet." Slash looked around and blushed. Today was going to be a long day.

They arrived on Mt. Rookie. Everyone had an all-around, except Slash who was new and was on a freestyle board. Slash couldn't believe it, the long way down. "Look Slash! You might want to practice before you face Linda."

"Oh c'mon! I bet she is a push over!"

"You might want to look again." Jam said pointing to the slopes. Slash looked and saw Linda did two back flips. Slash gulped, everyone saw his face full of fear. The fear quickly disappeared into courage. "I'm sure it won't be that hard!" Slash then tried to move forward, but couldn't. After 5 minutes of trying to move, falling, getting laughed at Linda and getting up; Slash finally screamed out loud with anger, "Why can't I move?!?" Jam looked at Slash's board and blushed with embarrassment.

"Slash, your board is facing the wrong way." It was facing horizontal instead of vertical.

"Uhhh, I knew that." Slash said with confidence. Linda who was passing on her 6th lap laughed at Slash as she threw a hand at Slash. "What was that?!" Slash said as he got back up. "That would be a weapon. You have no idea do you?"

Slash smiled innocently and then frowned. "No."

It was one hour before the race between Slash and Linda. Slash go down the basics now, weapons, items, how to grab his board, and how to move forward. Slash was now ready for the run. He also was introduced to the gang, the pink bunny girl's name was Nancy, she was considered good at tricks, and she was Slash's mentor for tricks. The one in the green jacket taught Slash about speed. Jam taught him about the weapons and items. There were boxes on the course, but in case you needed to prepare with your arsenal, some shop keeper named Mr. Dog could help with those materials, he also sold snowboard, or that is what Jam said. When Slash asked him about Mr. Dog being a dog, Jam just laughed. Slash got off the lift and smiled. Before the other three could catch up, Slash got on the slopes to the first jump. He jumped and grabbed his left side while doing a 180 degree turn. He didn't learn about flips and tricks, but he mind as well experiment. But as Slash was having the time of his life, black eyes have been watching him do every trick and stunt Slash could do now. "He seems to be talented, but, he needs more practice." And with that, the voice disappeared.

----------------

While the others waited in their seats in the audience standings. Slash waited up top for Linda. It was 5 minutes to the race. Linda appeared a few seconds later with her alpine board shining brightly from some new coated wax. "So, the big nose decided to show up!" Linda smiled

"Wait, what was that Ms. Pencil?" Slash just said with a mischievous smile. Linda glared at him, but her face then brightened. "Why won't we make this a little more interesting?" Linda asked. Slash didn't answer, so Linda moved on, "Whoever wins will have to the other person's homework for one whole semester! How about it?" Slash was now in deep thought. There was no way he could win against Linda and her speed and skill! He was also just new at this. So both of them already knew the answer, "Alright Linda, I accept your bet!"

Linda smiled, "Now we need the referee. Mr. Dog!" Slash could not believe it! A dog in a messy apron appeared. "Ok, we need a nice clean race, only items and weapons are acceptable, no foul play. 3 laps and you win. Got it you two?" Linda smiled seeing the shocked look on Slash's face. "I got it Mr. Dog." Slash just nodded in shock still. But the race was about to start. Mr. Dog then got on the side holding a pop gun. Slash shook out of it getting to his position. Linda was holding something, but Slash could not see what. The gun sounded, and both of them were off.

Slash got off to an ok start while Linda was flying off of the starting line. Slash got an item box off the first jump, sweet! He got a pan! Slash quickly threw the pan, expecting Linda to turn into a pancake and hear her scream of pain. Slash never heard it though; he quickly raced on trying to find Linda. 2nd jump for Slash. He was nearing half the course. Slash then saw Linda reappear in front of his eyes. It seemed Linda has some tricks up her sleeve! Before Slash react any sooner, he fell on a rock Linda dropped. "OOPS!" Was all Slash heard before he hit the ground. Slash growled getting up and after her. The took the last

2nd lap. Slash was now closely behind Linda, Slash quickly grabbed another item box, perfect! Slash threw the item.

Linda screamed, "GHOST!" Linda then crashed into a wall. Slash passed her up quickly, Slash quickly got to the second jump while Linda just jumped off it. They both kept doing tricks until the end.

3rd lap. This was it. Slash and Linda were at it. Slash was in far front. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Nancy smiled talking to Tommy and Jam, "If Slash keeps this up, and he should win!"

"But don't forget Nancy!" Tommy interrupted her thoughts. "Linda is a speed type; she may also have something else up her sleeve.

And she did. They just headed off the last jump of the race. To everybody's amazement, Linda pulled out a bomb! Slash saw the bomb, just a few more feet! Linda smiled and threw the bomb, but then, a crazy thought jumped into Slash's head. Before the bomb hit, Slash jumped to dodge the bomb! He then heard a clang. This must be the end of the race. Slash closed his eye. He then somehow bumped his whole body into some sort of barrier or something. Slash opened his eyes to see he was in the finishing line. He looked behind him and Linda was on the ground smoking.

-----------

"No way! He could have never deflected my shot! That is not possible!" Mr. Dog came down on his custom made snowboard and smiled at Slash. "Nice job, boy."

"Wait just a darn second!" Linda screamed, "That's not possible how he deflected that shot!" Linda screamed at Mr. Dog, "He cheated right?!"

Mr. Dog thought deep. "He did do a move no one has seen. But I have seen that move once." Linda stopped yelling and slash stopped smiling. The statement caught their attention. But before Mr. Dog could explain further more, the other kids all rushed to Slash. "Yo dude! That was some nice racing! You have to teach me how you did that deflect thing!" It was Jam who swung his arm on Slash's shoulder. Tommy smiled at Slash, "That was great racing! Maybe we can hang out some time at the Burger Joint! My treat." Tommy, Jam, Linda, and Mr. Dog then began to walk to the lodge. Before Slash could follow, Nancy hugged Slash for a brief second, then ran off with the others. Slash smiled as he followed the gang. Maybe getting expelled was a good thing.

**The En…**

The mysterious voice was signing up for the Snowboard 3000 competition. "Now sir, please sign here." The person at the signup booth said. The voice quickly signed. Before he finished, he looked behind him. He recognized some faces, Kat the pink girl ninja, as well as long as other demons, animals, and humans alike. Snowboard 3000 was going to be interesting this year. The person at the counter accepted the sheet after the voice finished signing his name. "Okay Shinobin, we will inform you when the tournament begins." Shinobin smiled. The boy, Slash, he might see him there if he keeps that up.

----------

This was really a beginning story. SBK CHRONICLES: Snowboard 3000 Competition. It will be longer, more actiony (yes, actiony is a word.) Along with all your favorite snowboarders! With a little cameo action as well. Slash will also join the Snowboard Kids! And one more thing, the sequel might be more mature, so keep an eye on that as well. Sbk rules.

- Diastrous


End file.
